pokemon spectrum
by master ken
Summary: this is the journey of Roland who is on his journey to become a pokemon master only he is dragged into a plan that could change the world forever


Chapter 1: Roland's journey begins  
It was a Saturday afternoon. It was Roland's birthday and he had finally turned sixteen and was on his way to his fathers laboratory to get his first Pokemon. Actually his mom had already got him his first Pokemon and it was a shiny pochyena, which was in its pokeball for now, Roland asked his mom how she was able to get it and she said she had friends in high places. His friends had also given him some items he would need on his journey potions, pokeballs x4, a Xetraciver, and camping supplies. Roland arrived at his dad's lab out of breath from running.

"Ah son there, you okay son did you run?" Roland moved the brown hair out of his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine dad." His dad chuckled as Roland walked up to pick his starter pokemon. There was four pokeballs which was odd Roland thought.  
"Roland professor Rowan sent these to me so I expect you to take good care of either pokemon you pick and any you catch." Roland nodded his head "But dad isn't there usually three pokeballs not four." His dad smiled "Well Rowan did say he was going to give an option of one of the starters or a pokemon native to the sinnoh region." Roland's eyes brightened up after hearing that and wondered what was inside. It could be a gible or maybe a cranidos.

Roland thought it over and came with a verdict "I pick this one." Roland picked up the fourth pokeball and threw it up and what came out surprised Roland. The next thing he knew was he was on his back and something was licking his face. Roland picked up the Pokemon after laughing some and saw it was a eevee wagging its tail excitedly. "An eevee this is awesome."  
The eevee let out a cry of joy "eevee!" Roland's dad smiled "A eevee is a perfect choice for you son now here is your pokedex." Roland took the pokedex and put it in his pants pocket. "Have a great journey son." Roland gave his father a hug good bye and headed out the door.

As Roland was heading home to tell his mom bye and show her his starter he saw one of his friends walking towards the lab. "Oh Phil you going to get your starter?" Phil nodded "Yeah I told you we start our journey the day you turn sixteen." Phil said passing Roland. "I'm going to beat the Pokemon league before you."

Roland said and Phil laughed "we will see my friend we will see." Roland continued heading to his home in vielstone city. Eevee was on his shoulders looking around when they had entered his home city. Eevee started to wag its tail and Roland petted its head. "I'll have to give you a name but I don't know if you are a boy or a girl."

Right when Roland said girl he got a nuzzle on his left cheek. "okay so your a girl well then how does Claire sound to you." apparently she liked the name cause she nuzzled Roland again. "Haha okay Claire it is then." He petted her more and she purred.

Roland arrived home and told his mom bye and she gave him a town map and he was on his way. Moments later he was sitting on the side of the street looking at the map along with Drake ,the poochyena, and Claire. "Okay so we need to make our way to oreburgh city that's our first gym battle now we can take two ways the long way going south then west on multiple routes or west then south going through a few routes and a mountain." Drake and Claire looked at each other and put a paw on the route going west. Roland laughed "Okay west it is then."

Roland put the map away and picked up his book bag. He decided to let Drake and Clair walk beside him and they seemed happy with that. Soon they where on route 215 and it wasn't long before lunch time came around so Roland found a spot to eat. He made some pokefood for Clair and Drake while he had a sandwich and a half of another, his mom had packed him like ten sandwiches, which he thanked her for. After they finished Roland suggested some training before they got going again.  
"Okay Clair and Drake you both ready?" Roland asked and got a nod in reply. Roland told Drake to act like he was a wild Pokemon since there was only one Roland. Drake ran toward Clair and Roland figured it was tackle. "Clair dodge it and counter with tackle."

Clair did as she was told and dodge right before Drake hit her by jumping to the side and tackling him. Drake landed on his side and quickly got up. Roland had looked at his Pokémon's stats and realized that Drake and Clair had about the same stats in attack but everything else Drake was lower in. "Clair use tail whip and tackle one last time." Drake was prepared for the moves but was not fast enough to dodge the tackle and was laying on his side swirled eyed.

Clair placed a paw on Drakes belly and looked down at him. Drake blinked and saw Clair sticking her tongue out at him with her eyes closed and both of them laughed from what Roland could tell. They headed down route 215 again and before long it was getting dark. "guys we need to find a place to set up camp for the night." The two Pokemon nodded and set off to find a clearing together and came back leading Roland to it.

After setting up the tent Roland and his two Pokemon ate dinner, played around for awhile, then went to sleep.  
**The next day-**

Roland woke to a noise early in the morning and it sounded like a hoofs. He quickly got dressed and went to see what it was and to his surprise a ponyta had walked into his small camp. Roland quickly but quietly grabbed a pokeball not wanting to scare it away or attack it and it run away. Roland threw the pokeball at the ponyta. The pokeball hit the ponyta's right shoulder and disappeared into the pokeball.

The pokeball shook then shook again and finale a Bing. Roland picked up the pokeball and let the newly caught ponyta out. The ponyta stomped its hood and sneezed. Clair and Drake came out of the tent to see what the commotion was about. When they saw ponyta Drake and Clair got ready for battle and ponyta did the same.

Roland quickly got in between them "Hey calm down your on the same team guys." The Pokemon did as they where told. "Clair Drake this is your new team partner ponyta." Clair and Drake walked up and sniffed ponyta and ponyta did the same then they started talking. While Roland waited he got out his pokedex to put ponyta's dex entry in.

Once camp was put up Roland put drake and phoenix into their pokeballs and Clair on his shoulder and headed off. Moments later he and Clair where almost run over by another trainer sprinting pass. The trainer slowed down and turned running back to Roland and stopping. "I challenge you to a battle!" the trainer obviously a girl now that Roland had a better look at her.  
She had long blonde hair and was wearing runners cloths. She was about 5"6 five inches shorter than Roland and looked about 17. "Sure ill battle you." Roland said as Clair jumped down infront of him ready to battle. The female trainer threw up a pokeball and a grotle came out.

"Grotle!" its said. Roland took out his pokedex to get its data. "grotle, the grove Pokemon, its know where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokemon on its back."

it said. "I'll let you have to first attack." the female trainer said. "Clair use tackle!"Clair ran up to the grotle and tackled its side only to find that the Pokemon didn't even budge.

"grotle use iron tail!" the grotle tail turned grey and metallic and it quickly spun around hiring Clair in the side and sending her flying at Roland. Roland caught Clair and say she had fainted. He returned her to her pokeball "take a good deserved rest Clair."Roland thought for a minute.

He didn't know phoenix's moves yet but he had to try. "Come on out phoenix!" the ponyta came out and readied for battle. The trainer seemed worried and so did her grotle. Roland quickly called out ember but ponyta did nothing.

The female trainer relaxed "so your ponyta doesn't know a fire type move huh." then she heard grotle yelp and saw it on its side. Phoenix had used tackle and a powerful one at that. The grotle got up and waited for a command. "use razor leaf grotle!"

The grotle shook the bushes on its back to fire six razor sharp leaves at phoenix. "phoenix dodge and use tackle again!" phoenix nodded and galloped to the right and tackled the trainers grotle again. This time when it fell on its side it didn't get back up, the grotle had fainted. The trainer returned her grotle saying he had did a great job and Roland said the same to phoenix and asked her if she wanted to continue while letting her neck and she nodded in reply.

"pachirisu, its your turn." a squirrel like Pokemon appeared and Roland brought out his pokedex "pachirisu, the elesquirrel Pokémon, it makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity. It stores them with berries in tree holes." Roland looked at the small Pokemon thinking this will be easy. "phoenix use tackle!"

phoenix ran up at the pachirisu. "pachirisu use spark!" phoenix tried to stop but couldn't and was hit by the move and ran back to Roland. "phoenix are you okay." she kneaded and shook her head but stood ready.

"Okay use tackle once more!" phoenix took a step but yellow static appeared and she couldn't move. "Oh no paralyzes." the trainer smiled "Use spark one more time." The pachirisu did as it was told and phoenix fainted.

Roland returned Phoenix telling she did great and brought out drake. "whoa you have a shiny Pokemon!" the trainer said amazed. "Yeah I got him along with my eevee yesterday when I started my journey." Roland said.

The trainer looked surprised "you just started your journey wow then your pretty good for your first battle." "Thanks Drake use tackle!" Drake tackled the pachirisu. The pachirisu got and was tackled again. "pachirisu use swift!"

pachirisu swung its tail and small stars were flung at Drake and connected Drake fainted. "Drake return you did very well." Roland walked up to hand the female trainer her money she won but turned it down. "you just started your journey I can't take the money you need it." she said smiling.

Roland said thank you and healed his Pokemon only having two potions left. "so your heading to vielstone city that's my home city." "yeah I'm heading there to take on the gym there it will be my fourth gym win." "I see well good luck I hear she's tough." Roland turned and started back on the route when he heard the trainer yell something.

"hey can I come with you on your journey." Roland turned to her and said sure. She yelled back one sec and ran into the forest. Moments later she came back with different cloths on. She had blue jeans on, a plain green shirt, running shoes, her blond hair was in a pony tail, and she had put on glasses.

"Oh and my names Saphira and yours is?" she asked. "My names Roland nice to meet you." "Like wise." The two of them continued down the route.


End file.
